


Fateful Encounter

by FairyHearts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash February 2020, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyHearts/pseuds/FairyHearts
Summary: A broken down car and a kind waitress are Cana's lucky cards in the love department.
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Mirajane Strauss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Femslash Fairies 2020





	Fateful Encounter

I never thought a broken down car and an empty diner would lead to my wedding day. Cliche as ever, but it's exactly what happened. A silver haired waitress had been my saving grace when she called for a tow-truck because I was having engine trouble. Usually it's men who have this sorta luck, but I guess the cards were playing in my favor that day. 

I had almost made it home and crossed the Magnolia state line and that's when the car went out on me. Of course auto-mechanics was one thing no one in the family had ever taught me. But luckily, it was as if fate had it all planned, I ended up broken down, no less than a quarter of a mile away from restaurant that would change it all. 

When I walked in, I expected a less than humble greeting, a pride pin on a denim jacket in a small ghost town doesn't exactly fly well. I was lucky the townspeople were kind, or at least they were being respectful of the waitress who helped me. Bubbly and bright eyed, she made me feel so comfortable and relaxed. And when she smiled it gave me a warm feeling, not the fuzzy lusting type, but that calming warmth you feel after a hot cup of coffee. 

It would have been rude of me to just turn and leave when she was so kind to actually go and look up the number for a tow, so I took a seat and ordered that hot drink that kept me going. A cup of hot coffee, it was one of the only non alcoholic beverages I still enjoyed. When the order was brought to me, I looked at the back of the receipt and giggled. She'd slipped her number into it. I didn't think anything of it and pocketed the digits after I paid, just a habit to keep tabs on my spending. 

Just like that car outside, my dreams were also broken down. A ruined relationship, bouncing from place to place and pulling whatever work I could to make ends meet wasn't the perfect future I'd always envisioned as a kid. A lover of divination, I'd always dabbled in the occult and future telling. But for once in my life I couldn't predict what was coming. The car, I should have realized it, it was old and in bad shape to begin with. The waitress hitting on me? Never saw it coming. But I took the chance anyway. 

About a week later and the car was fixed and I wanted to thank that waitress for being so helpful. I went back to the diner and found her. 

"Mirajane?" I asked as I saw her on break, sitting in a booth. "Sorry to interrupt anything, but I'm the customer who you helped last week, the woman with the broken down car? I just wanted to thank you for being so helpful. If it wasn't for you, my car would have never been fixed. It's nice to see a place where the workers are so kind to their customers. I appreciate it." I had thought that was the case. Just a random act of kindness for a customer in need. I was wrong. What Mira said next, warmed me more than that coffee I ordered the night we met. 

"You're the only one I've done that for. Most of the time, we just tell them to use the pay phone outback and call the tow truck themselves. I don't know what made me want to help you that night...I guess you're just cute." I watched as she motioned for me to sit with her and she went and brought the same kind of coffee I'd ordered last time. She remembered it... she remembered me. 

It's been a year since that fateful encounter. I think I'll take her back to that diner one day for an anniversary. Hopefully the car won't break down this time.


End file.
